An airbag apparatus of a vehicle including a folded airbag body attached to an upper portion of an interior side wall of a vehicle and deployed into a curtain shape between the side wall of the vehicle body and a passenger when an impact shock is input to the vehicle has been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-255726).